The Path
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: La luz de la verdad ha iluminado mi camino... [Roy x Ed]Finalizado.
1. There is no turning back from this

The Path

_**Notas de la Autora:** Primero que nada… no me odien! Tengo "El precio de un Anhelo" y "Ironic" abandonadas… sin mala intención! Es solo que el cole me absorbe mucho… palabra que en vacaciones actualizo todo! Aunque tengo algo de "El precio de un anhelo"… digan ustedes si subo el adelanto…_

_Esto surge al ver una imagen… la carátula del disco de HIM titulado "And love said no" y de una canción de la misma banda llamada "the path"_

_Enjoy!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Path

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No importa cuanto intente, cuanto insista… las cosas no cambiarán… lo que se hizo, hecho está aunque me duela.

Tú preferiste irte por un sentido de deber… por lo hermoso que eres por dentro preferiste dejar atrás a tu propia sangre… pero, ¿y yo? ¿Acaso no soy valioso para ti?

Solo conservo aquellas noches… tu cuerpo tibio bajo el mío moviéndose a un vaivén lento y placentero…

Tus labios semiabiertos, resistiéndose a revelar tu estado… tus brazos enlazando mi cuerpo y mi alma a ti…

Tu voz…. Ese canto angelical que me revelaba un "te amo" en medio de un estado febril…

Edward…

Solo el perfume de tu cabello queda…

….

Lo he intentado todo, todo lo que he podido por traerte de vuelta… pero nada es suficiente, porque aunque la mayoría de las cosas tienen su valor, el precio de una caricia, una mirada tuya no lo tiene…

Edward…

Si tan solo pudieras oírme… si tan solo pensarás en mi… entonces te sentiría en la brisa del aire… sentiría tu alma en mi corazón… tus labios en los rastros de lagrimas… tus manos en las mías guiándome en esta vida…

Sé que hay cosas que he hecho mal, sé que no se pueden remediar… pero pude hacer un bien… solo porque estabas tú… porque por tu sonrisa haría todo lo que quisieras… pero no sirve de nada prometerte el universo entero, es como hablar al vació…

Realmente sé que nada sé. Amarte solo me ha demostrado que hay cosas invaluables… quizás este sentimiento no sea correcto… pero ¿qué es correcto en realidad? En infinidades de ciencias humanistas se intenta descifrar este misterio… sin embargo hay tanta contradicción… _"el amor no tiene edad ni sexo, ni tiempo ni espacio" ._ Suena tan bien aquello… pero al primer signo de anormalidad cambia todo el contexto "_existen hombres y mujeres, no intermedios" _

¿Qué creer entonces? Basta con preguntarle a mi corazón. Y mi corazón dice que tú eres mi todo Edward… no me importan las apariencias, no me importa decirle a toda ciudad central… te amo y eso no ha de cambiar… porque después de tanto vagar encontré lo que siempre quise…

¡Qué reconfortarte eran las noches lluviosas!

Esos jugueteos que hacías… los besos que me robabas cuando me encontraba adormilado… los besos y mordiscos en el cuello que me sumergían en el deleite de la intimidad… el movimiento de tus caderas… la oscilación de tus cabellos iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna… el rubor de tus mejillas… tus ojos brillando en todo su esplendor… tu anhelo llegando a su limite gritando por la habitación…

Si pudiera volver atrás…

Si tuviera la capacidad de borrar ese hecho…

El hecho de que ya no estás…

Tus labios rozando mi mano tampoco

Ni ese cántico que llenaba mi espíritu…

- No estás aquí…

Silencio lúgubre en esta habitación… las paredes que nos vieron amándonos…

-aquí estoy Roy…. Siento la tardanza…

…..Edward….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Y como es posible que te sienta tan real?

Tus labios se roban mi aliento con desesperación… tu cuerpo lo demuestra… no has sido tocado por nadie mas que yo… soy el primero en tu vida… y seré el único…

Tus movimientos son atrevidos, me despojas de la camisa de General tan fuerte al punto de rajarla…sonrió sin dejar de besarte, tu deseo nubla ahora tu antigua timidez…

Busco la cinta que mantiene recogido tu cabello, te ha crecido bastante… pero no importa, me gusta así… mis manos bajan por tu espalda hasta a llegar a tus nalgas… siguen igual de cómo las recuerdo… las apretó sin temor porque sé que te gusta….

Ahogas un gemido… ¿ves como te conozco?

Estoy cansado de que tu ropa interfiera, te la quito con rapidez para luego caer contigo sobre nuestra cama…

Estamos desnudos… piel con piel… sé que te gusta sentirme así porque enlazas tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura… te beso mientras mis manos acarician tu pecho con ternura…

-Roy…Roy…

_I walk through the gardens of dying light_

_And cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night_

Cuanto espere por oír tu voz suplicante… tentándome a tomarte una y mil veces por toda la eternidad…

No aguanto… mi lengua recorre tu torso causándote escalofríos, arqueas tu espalda y cuando piensas que eso ha sido todo, mi lengua acaricia tu virilidad haciéndote estremecer…

Tu mano metálica se posa sobre mi cabeza una vez que tomo con mi boca tu hombría, mientras la otra se afirma de los barrotes metálicos de la cama… mueves tu caderas… buscas sentirme… como yo busco poseerte…

Gritas, gimes…

Ahora tus dos manos se internan en mi cabellera para enseñarme el ritmo que te enloquece… mi boca entra muy lentamente, pero sale con rapidez…

El final llego…

Empujas tus caderas contra mi a la vez que tus manos presiona mi cabeza contra ti… bebo el elixir de mi vida…

Caes pesadamente contra las sabanas… respiras agitadamente pero aun así me recuesto sobre ti… te observo…realmente eres tú… me lo dice así cada poro de mi piel…

Pero ya no puedo soportar… quiero tomarte ahora…

Te volteo con lentitud y cuidado, despejo tu nuca de las hebras de oro que son tus cabellos y beso aquel tierno lugar con premura…suspiras en respuesta y yo… yo solamente puedo seguir…

Bajo por tu espalda entre besos, mordiscos y lamidas… dejaré todas las marcas que pueda en tu cuerpo… porque me perteneces…

Tu cuerpo tiembla a cada caricia… es porque lo sabes… sabes que soy tu dueño…

Llego al fin de tu espalda y me deshago en tus nalgas… te ríes… pero no sabes que es que lo quiero realmente al hacer eso… busco el cerrojo para inserta mi llave y ser uno contigo… y cuando la encuentro hundes tu cabeza en la almohada…

Mis dedos te acarician con el mayor de los cuidados… no quiero herirte… nunca querré eso…

_continuará_


	2. searching

The Path

**Notas de la Autora: **_ha pasado el tiempo… acabo de revisar el primer cap de este fic… y me dieron ganas de seguir… así que aquí voy… _

_Algo me dice que será triste, alisten sus pañuelos…_

_Dedicado a todos los que buscan su camino a casa…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Path

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El peso de cada paso que doy… el cansancio que experimenta mi corazón y mi alma… el pasar de los días sumido en una espera…

_Searching for a reason why time would've passed us by_

El peso de una vida en mis hombros…

Quizás tengo cosas que agradecer… Al esta a mi lado, pero aun asi siento una vacío… uno muy grande y no encuentro manera de llenarlo..

_every step I take the less I know myself_

Munich es una bella ciudad… las personas son amables y la ciencia prima sobre la alquimia… curioso…

Ir a la universidad de Munich es considerado como un gran privilegio, para mi no… es solo una universidad…

_Every vow I break on my way towards your heart…_

Papa ya no está aquí… lo más probable es que se haya reunido como mama… pero lo que más me pesa es que tú no estás aquí….

……

Siento como el viento me transporta a un mundo en el cual solo los sentidos sirven…

No pienso, no analizo… solo siento… e instintivamente, te busco…

Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero ¿no he pagado ya el precio por ellos?...

_Countless times I've prayed for forgiveness_

Escucho una voz que me llama… la busco… estoy cansado de razonar opacando mis deseos…

Me acerco a lo que parece ser un jardín… mas no hay rastros de la voz… Estoy perdido…

…………….

Visualizo una silueta… me es familiar, extremadamente familiar… me acerco sin ser notado… pero mientras más me acerco… más se aleja…

_No me dejes aquí…._

_And this path remains leading me into solitude's arms_

Corro lo más rápido que puedo, pero aun así no puedo alcanzarle… Roy por favor, ¡no me dejes!

La silueta se voltea y me sonríe… para después esfumarse…

¡¡¡¡¡ROY!

-¿cómo pretendes que siga si no estás a mi lado…?

El viento susurra un cántico de esperanza en mis oídos…

"_I see through the  
darkness my way back home  
The journey seems endless but I'll carry on"_

Parece que nada puede llevarme a tu brazos … nada excepto yo…

Sigo caminando entre las tinieblas de mi corazón… el miedo embargándome en cada paso… la conciencia diciéndome que el otro sendero era mejor que el que tome…

Pero seguiré caminando… es la única manera de llegar a donde estas…

…………………

-….Pero yo estoy tan cerca… tan cerca pero no me ves… estoy en tu corazón… búscame ahí y encontraras el camino…-.

Susurro en tus oídos… pero estás dormido… con tu ropa de universidad…

Estás tan hermoso… me da rabia pensar que quizás algunos de tus compañeros pueda fijarse en ti… porque eres mío… y lo que me pertenece lo guardo como un precioso tesoro…

No recordarás nada de lo que vivimos anoche… al menos no por ahora… pero yo si…lo recordaré con pasión mientras encuentras el camino… recordare tu rostro sonrojado y tus labios hinchados diciéndome "te amo"… recordare tu espalda… la que recorrí con parsimonia para marcarla con mis besos…

Si… antes yo estaba desesperando por encontrarte… pero descubrí que siempre estuviste dentro de mi… por eso soy capaz de estar aquí… contigo… Edward… si me amas como dices, podrás darte cuenta… Pero siempre recuerda… que te ame, te amo y te amaré…siempre

- Edward… te estaré esperando… por siempre…

_Amidst all tears there's a smile  
That all angels greet with an envious song  
One look into stranger's  
eyes and I know where I belong  
And the path goes on..._

- Porque… el sendero sigue….

Dicho esto, se esfuma de la habitación dejando a un Ed dormido

"…Roy….no me dejes…"- lagrimas corren por sus rostro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

**Notas de la Autora: **_quieren continuación?_

_Saludos!_

_13.56 hrs, sábado 8 de julio, 2006  
_


	3. And the path goes on

The Path.

"_Lo que una vez nació de las cenizas y voló esparciendo el fuego de la pasión, hoy se consume por el vacío del silencio hasta el amanecer"_

**Maki-1988.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_And our  
night drowns in dawn_

Se desperezó muy quedamente. Las sábanas enrolladas en sus piernas dejaban al descubierto sus piernas, una humana y otra "era una prótesis" construida por su padre.

Se froto los ojos apagando los rastros de las lágrimas ya vertidas por otra pesadilla. ¿Cuánto más soportaría¿Cuánto más fingiría que nada ocurre? Sacudiendo la cabeza alejo aquella realidad latente centrando su atención en el escritorio de su habitación…

… había un saco azul en la silla.

Sorprendido se levanto de un brinco para acercarse a la prenda. La tomo con cuidado como si fuese un espejismo a punto de esfumarse, centro sus ojos dorados en las pequeñas insignias y decoraciones típicas en la vestimenta _militar._

_No puede ser…._

Acercó su nariz al saco percibiendo ese conocido aroma a agua marina, tenso sus manos sobre la prenda al instante mientras levantaba la mirada para recorrer la habitación. Se dio cuenta que se la hacía muy _familiar. _

_Como las habitaciones de los militares en las que solía hospedarse al volver de una misión._

Tendría que ser una broma, él estaba en Munich… ¿verdad?

Por primera vez midió en su ropa, tenía una bata blanca muy larga que le caía cuatro dedos bajo la rodilla, su pierna… ¿Dónde estaba la prótesis que había hecho su padre? No se había fijado antes, pero en su lugar estaba una pierna de automail muy parecida a las que fabricaba Winry para él. Se llevo la mano humana hacia atrás descubriendo que su cabello estaba trenzado pero algo desparramado debido a sus pesadillas donde se revolvía inconcientemente.

¿Estaría aun soñando? Se golpeo en el estomago y ahogó un gemido. Eso en verdad había dolido… entonces, no soñaba sino que estaba despierto¿no?

No terminaba de creérselo. Entonces comprobó algo tibio corriendo por su mano humana, sangre. Impactado se revisó el brazo comprobando cicatrices recientes… entonces entendió que al golpearse había abierto las heridas… pero¿Dónde se había lastimado tanto?

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándolo enseguida. Se giro buscando explicaciones pero solo encontró más sorpresa.

Cabello negro azabache, piel blanca, ojos negros como la noche, una sonrisa inquisidora y un uniforme militar a medias, puesto que no tenía el saco puesto, Roy Mustang.

- Veo que te has despertado-afirmo el moreno- Pero como de costumbre te has precipitado – fijándose en la sangre que seguía escurriendo por su brazo creando un charco en el piso de madera.

- Tai-Taisa –balbuceando- ¿Es… usted?

- ¿Ves a alguien más aquí, Hagane?-cerrando la puerta tras de si- Ya deja de tensar el brazo, morirás desangrando si continuas- tomándole el brazo-.

- ¿Por qué estoy herido?-mirándole a los ojos- Yo… no recuerdo-.

- Claro que recuerdas…- inclinándose para abrir un cajón del escritorio- lo sé muy bien –sacando gasa para curar sus heridas- Vamos, siéntate en la silla.

Edward obedeció aun muy confundido mirando a Roy limpiar y vendar sus heridas. Era tan extraño, parecía una ensoñación mágica el sentir sus manos tocándole y atendiéndole con suavidad y entonces rememoró algo: la imagen de Roy haciéndole el amor. Se sonrojo a instante¿de verdad ocurrió o también fue un sueño?

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara- ¿no habrás recordado algo indecente, verdad enano?-terminando el vendaje.

- ¡Yo no…-callando al instante-.

- ¿Tú no qué?- mirándolo atentamente-.

- Taisa¿Dónde estamos?- cabizbajo-.

- En Central, en la hospedería de los militares- respondió automáticamente-.

- ¿Qué año es?-en la misma actitud-.

- 1915 –mirándolo serio- ¿qué te ocurre full metal?

- ¿Por qué estoy herido? –ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro-.

- No lo sabemos –tomando aire- Te encontraron en la ciudad subterránea de Central con Alphonse y una chica llamada Rose, estabas inconciente y herido. Has estado hospitalizado tres semanas en un estado de coma, hace dos días te trajeron aquí porque ya estabas fuera de peligro.

- ¿Qué hay de Munich y el otro lado de la puerta?-levantando la vista agitado-.

- ¿Munich?- confundido- No sé de que hablas Edward…

Silencio. ¿Qué significaba aquello¿Sería posible que nunca haya estado del otro lado de la puerta? Pero… ¿y su padre, Eckart, la sociedad de Thule, Heidrich, Envy y Noah?

¿Todo fue…

- …un sueño?-susurrando-.

- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Roy- Será mejor que te recuestes..- tomando a Ed del brazo metálico para jalarlo pero Ed se lanza sobre él con los ojos húmedos- Hagane no… ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio no respondía ni podía hacerlo ahogado en sus propios sollozos aferrado a Roy que estaba incómodo en el suelo bajo el peso de su subordinado. Ed parecía no calmarse, tantas cosas que creyó ver, sentir y por las que aparentemente sufrió… ¿cómo era posible que nada de eso fuese real mas si un intangible y vaporoso recuerdo encerrado en el enunciado "Sueño"?

Y… ¿Qué había de la noche que había pasado con Roy¿También había sido un sueño? Ya más calmado se levanto lentamente permitiéndole movimiento a Mustang quien se sobo un brazo que había recibido el impacto de la caía. Ed se secaba las lágrimas sentado sobre sus rodillas sin mirar al mayor quien, embobado, le observaba atentamente.

- Taisa… -apenado- usted… y… bueno.. –restregándose los ojos con ambas manos por el nerviosismo que había aflorado en él por la interrogante- yo…

- Veo que al menos eso recuerdas… -alejando las manos de su rostro tomándolo por las muñecas- Sí, somos lo que estas pensando… que somos- acariciándole la mejilla- somos amantes…

Ed se sonrojo furiosamente. Sintió como todas sus dudas se desvanecieron al sentir al moreno abrazarlo para luego alzarlo y conducirlo a la cama, escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor sintiéndose frágil y pequeño. Roy lo acostó y arropó para luego acercar la silla y sentarse a su lado. El rubio bufo decepcionado, pensó recibir alguna muestra de cariño en vez de que Roy hiciese de niñero que piensa que es hora de dormir.

- Bien – cruzándose de brazos- puedes empezar a explicarme eso de "Munich"

- Fue… solo un sueño- dijo al cabo- nada más.

- Sí tú lo dices – desabrochándose la camisa – Bueno, ya puedo relajarme- acostándose a su lado-.

- p-pero¿qué haces?- pregunto el chico rojísimo-.

- ¿Tú que crees, _Ed_? –atrayéndolo- Me tuviste preocupado todo este tiempo… -acariciándole la cabeza- ¿no crees que merezco una _compensación_?

- Pero yo…- bajando la mirada- yo no sé…si…

- silencio –presionado sus dedos en sus labios- no digas nada…

El moreno le beso muy quedamente silenciándolo. El chico se dejo hacer sintiendo ese lejano cosquilleo que creyó sentir alguna vez en que pareció ser no más que un sueño. No paso mucho hasta que sintió el contacto de su piel desnuda con la del mayor enviándole descargas eléctricas a su espalda que se arqueaba bajo alguna seductora caricia… casi _como aquella vez…_

- … como cuando creí volver aquí… -susurrando por lo bajo mientras Roy le besaba el cuello-.

- no digas "creí" – mordiéndolo- si volviste… pero no como pensaste que lo harías –susurrando en su oído para luego bajar a su pecho besando su piel de paso.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Entonces por un rayo imágenes de él en un hospital intimando con Roy cruzaron por su mente…

O sea, en parte aquello si ocurrió… la voz que escuchaba a veces era la de Roy pidiéndole que "volviese" lo que significaba que quería que saliera del coma…

Comprendió que todo aquello había sido en parte real…

-Roy…- cerrando los ojos al sentirlo bajar por su ombligo-.

Entonces las caricias se hicieron más placenteras que nunca porque esta vez sabía que estaba despierto completamente y que Roy realmente estaba con él porque así lo sentía cada rincón de su cuerpo. El moreno le acomodo las piernas alrededor de su cintura sacándole una sonrisa tímida al rubio quien se aferro a su espalda y enterró sus cortas uñas en su omoplato derecho al sentirlo entrar en él. Ahogo un gemido al sentirlo moverse dentro de él y busco sus labios con ansiedad pero no los beso sino que alcanzo a rozarlos antes de liberar un gemido que reboto en los labios del moreno quien sonrió satisfecho. Roy puso una mano en sus espalda para mantenerlo levemente levantado mientras la otra le tomaba el mentón para besarle a la par que sus caderas seguían moviéndose. Ed apoyo la mano metálica en el colchón creyendo perder el equilibrio mientras la otra rodeo el cuello del moreno.

No paso mucho hasta que el coronel terminara llevándose consigo a Ed al paraíso y dejándose caer sobre el rubio quien perdió el equilibrio cayendo así su cabeza sobre la suave almohada. Se abrazo al mayor escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma aquel que creyó olvidar en aquella "ilusoria" aventura. Roy lo aparto con suavidad para depositar un beso muy tenue sobre sus labios. Se posiciono a su lado alzando sus brazos para abrazarlo a lo que Ed correspondió.

_Te amo…_

El eco ingreso por sus oídos hasta desaparecer en su mente y darle sentido.

- yo también - respondió el full metal alchemist-.

- ¿también qué Ed?- pregunto Roy algo adormilado-.

- que también te amo-acariciándole el cabello- solo te respondí…

- mmm –apretándolo contra si- ya duérmete chibi

Ed lanzo un bufido, él le responde y Roy no hace nada mejor que llamarle chibi. Se removió mirando como el mayor dormitaba con esa cara tan tierna.

- Roy…

- hmm?- acariciándole la espalda-.

- ¿me… me amas?-expectante-.

- Ed… -abriendo los ojos- te amo…

El rubio le beso antes de abrazarse nuevamente al moreno quien sonrió al instante. No paso mucho hasta que lo sintió completamente dormido (lo movió pero no respondió).

A la mañana siguiente nadie encontró a Edward Elric o a Roy Mustang solo una nota que decía:

"_And the path goes on..."_

El ejercito los busco por todo Ametris, pero fue como si la tierra se los tragara o… como si hubiesen cruzado la puerta… juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola¿cómo están?_

_Hoy estuve revisando mis fics y me di cuenta que algunos están hace tiempo olvidados, me disculpo por ello, fallo mío. _

_Este es el último capítulo de este fic, por lo que quisiera agradecerles por los comentarios. Pueden acceder a mi profile y bajarse la canción "The Path" de H.I.M.  
_

_Cuídense y hasta la próxima._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
